Between Decisions
by Jus no Klas
Summary: Loki Laufeyson is a nobody towards his peers in school and his family at home, but to the people he lets in close, he's more than nothing. Characters OOCness. AU. Rated M. Loki/Tony and Loki/Steven
1. Chapter 1

Hello future readers of FF, welcome to my first story EVER written.

So please go ahead and judge me, my grammar, if it's getting to predictable, or just flat out boring. But don't be a jerk about it (excuse my language). Anyway, I hope you FF FANS will like what's on my mind put out to the internet here today for the world to see.

WARNING RATED M: Language, under age drinking, drugs, boyxboy later on.

*All characters are OOC*

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters just the plot.

(Press # to START)

"No, no, no absolutely not." Loki shouting over the loud party music in the background.

Standing across the corner table filled with high school's seniors. A look of disappointment shown on the face of the third drunken girl tonight to ask Loki out to dance.

"Come on Lokes she was actually kind of cute," Tony says indistinctly while leaning back against the wall drinking his random mixers. Loki stared down at his so called best friend with disgust. "You cannot be serious. She smelled like she danced with every guy at this party plus beer."

"Well what's the point of coming to a," consumes another shot of vodka, "party and not like you know...partying?"

"I live here remember, or are you so far gone to remember where you are again?" He hissed between his teeth.

Loki had just about enough of drunk Tony and this hoe fest of a birthday party for his stepbrother Thor. Not only were there people from school he didn't like in his home. They all came to celebrate for someone who was supposed to graduate a year ago. Even though the house is three stories tall, it was over crowded, full of B.O, weed smoke, and alcohol. Blue jean marks were all over the lower half of the walls from people grinding to the music and a birthday cake some how ended up in the bathroom sink.

Running his tired fingers through his dark midnight blue hair. "I don't know why mother allowed her adult son throw a high school party after what happened last time.

I guess the chosen one always gets what he wants." Loki mumbled the last part to his self.

Tony looks around the chaos in the room then back at Loki with concern. "Where is she anyway, out with your Dad or something?"

"I told you not to call that man my father, there's no way I'm related to that idiot."

"Sorry man I forgot. I think the smoke is getting to me." Making the most ridiculous smile he has ever seen on Tony's face. He couldn't help but smile back at his stoned out friend.

"See you're so much more prettier when you smile."

Loki's face dropped from joy to deadly real quick. "Shut...up...Anthony," through his teeth.

"See that's your issue man, you need to learn how to take a complement and chill."

Clinching and unclinching his fist. "What man likes to be called pretty?."

"Well you're the one who choose to have long flowing hair"

Beside the two duo sat the rest of the gang, silently listening to them bickering back and forth. Steven, his girlfriend Peggy, and Thor's new girlfriend Jane all had been enjoying talking amongst themselves until the odd couple start having one of their episodes again.

"Don't see how you two can be complete opposites and still manage to get along." Jane said amongst herself but loud enough for others to hear.

"Hey for the last time!" Tony hopped up from his seat almost falling over his chair.

"I am not havin' sexual relations with this man," dramatically points his finger at Loki.

"And if we were there's no way he can ever handle me or my big di." Before he can finish his sentence Loki pulls him back down by his belt. A group of teenagers walk by saying homophobic slurs and jokes under their breath while witnessing the outburst. Not that any of them cared about what people thought of their group. Especially Loki and Tony, being though they were the two that stuck out the most. Students from school would spread rumors about the two but only close friends knew they were just friends for over the past two years, and yes they have gotten closer after they open up about their past, that didn't mean they were going out. But try telling that to a bunch of nosy gossipy high schoolers.

Now a days, if your slightly different from the rest it brings up the question of your sexuality before they ask for your name. So of course Loki had his fair share of harassment and name calling, but right now he had more important things to worry about, like making sure his friend didn't do something he might regret tomorrow.

"Sit down boy genius before you hurt yourself," Loki said with a stern tone in his voice like you would do a child.

"What? I'm trying to prove a point here."

"And what might that be Stark?"

Tony stared intensely out into the crowd eyes red from the haze.

"...I forgot."

Everyone erupted in a fit of laughter while Loki threw up his hands in distraught."That's it I'm done." Getting up from the table, Tony suddenly grabbed his arm midway. "What's wrong, where are you going?"

Loki frown his eyebrows, downcasting his eyes towards Tony. "Calm down, I'm just getting some water." Not knowing what to say he hesitated for a second, but Loki slipped out before he had a chance to say anything.

Making his way through the dance floor (a.k.a living room) to the kitchen, he heard what sound like a familiar voice calling his name but couldn't be sure because of the loud music.

"LOKI! HEY LOKI WAIT UP!"

Turning around he watched his friend Steven making his way out of the crowd of people who tried to get his attention. Not knowing when the "Captain" is on a mission he would see it through no matter what. It was a small harmless joke the group would say about him when ever there was a football game, project, or just about everything he was determine to achieve.

Walking up close to Loki in the not so crowded kitchen, Steven could finally talk to Loki without the music being too loud and their friends eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Hey is everything okay with you and Tony. It felt like it got a little awkward back there and I didn't want to put you two on the spot in front of everyone." Steven whisper next to Loki while he searched for two bottles of water in the refrigerator.

"Yeah it's fine Captain, you know how Tony gets when he drinks too much, flipping back and forth from every emotion known to man." Loki looks up at Steve from the fridge and offers an extra bottle of water, he accepts, they stand against the kitchen wall in silence for a minute before Steve speaks again.

"I don't think Tony should be drinking at his age. He's only 16, I mean yeah he's a senior but it's too soon and he's too smart for it."

Loki sighs and shakes his head, "everyone at this party shouldn't be drinking, or out this late at all, but it seems like nobody cares about where their damn kids are or what they're doing. I guess Tony's father is one of them. Don't get me wrong, I've tried to stop him, you know talk some sense into him, but we just in up arguing over it then going our separate ways and coming back like nothing happened."

Sipping his water, Steven stared at the floor with worry in his eyes thinking of ways to help the situation. " You two have gonna close over the pass year right?"

Emerald green eyes gazed curiously into gray. "Yes what does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm just guessing that maybe with all the mess you two get into..."

Loki interrupts him before he can finish. "What are you trying to say he's getting shitfaced because of me?"

Steve nervously smiled and puts his hands up in defense even though with him being the bigger and stronger one out of the two. Loki can come off as being a little intimidating.

"It's not like that I promise, everyone knows you're always there for Tony when he needs you." Steven pauses for to points at the water bottle in Loki's hand. "I bet that's for him isn't it?"

Loki huffs and rubs his forehead. "Sorry Steven I'm just been tired all day and this party isn't making it better. Shit, I have to work tomorrow morning. The only reason I'm up now is because I want to make sure Tony is okay."

"Um...can I ask you a personal question, I mean you don't have to answer its your business and you have every right to keep it to yourself. I mean, you been on my mind for a awhile...wait not in that way it's just been on my mind for awhile." Steven continue to ramble on nervously until Loki cuts him off by placing a hand on his broad shoulder.

"Steven calm down we can't have the captain of the football team behaving like a gitty schoolgirl, now can we?" Loki joked with a quizzical look on his face.

Steven came closer to Loki in a more secretive motion. " Are you and Tony, you know." He waited for Loki to finish the rest of his sentence.

"Are you asking do we fuck?" The last part was said a little louder knowing how bashful the captain was when it came to bluntness, but he couldn't help himself. Seeing Steven's face turn redder than a stop sign was worth every weird stare they got from people passing by.

"No it doesn't have to be," Steven looks around before he speaks again, "sexual Loki you know that."

"Jesus Christ Steven you're 18 years old. You don't have to sneak to say "bad" words as if you were going to get caught, you're a man now."

"I know, it's just how I was raised." And it was true, Steven was raised to be a gentleman by his only family member he knew, his grandmother. Both of his parents died before he can remember them, but his grandma was everything to him. So he worked hard, made good grades, and stayed out of trouble. Lately Steven's grandmother had been getting sick, so he worked even harder to receive a full scholarship to any college he wanted and tried to be drafted to the NFL so he could take care of her for the rest of her life. But right now she been in the hospital for the pass week and just to try to cheer him up, Peggy his girlfriend dragged him out to this party hoping to lighten up the mood he's been in all day.

"Hey are you listening?"

"Huh," Steven blinked out of his own thoughts.

"I was saying no we're not together in that type of fashion."

A small blush returned to his face when reminded of the topic he himself brought up. "Right. Right. I mean if you were I'm fine with that. No judgement, we're still friends and I won't look at you any different."

"That's good to know Captain, but you're rambling again."

"Oh sorry about that," he laughed nervously, "we should head back before they notice how long we've been missing."

Both moved off the wall making their way out the kitchen. Loki placed his hand on Steve's back startling him. "I saw how you got threw that zoo out there," placing his other hand on him as well. "They didn't make you the captain for no reason, leed the way."

Steven smile at the complement and happily maneuver their way around drunk and high teenagers. Half way there, they were stopped by the star of the party Thor.

"Hey Steven I've been looking for you." Thor suddenly stop and look behind Steven noticing how his little brother was holding him but made no effort in questioning it.

"Are you enjoying the party, I think this one tops out my last birthday."

"You mean last year's fuckfest," Loki mumbled under his breath.

Steven bumped him with his elbow. "Yeah it's a great party, but you know me I'm not really a party person."

"Oh its okay, I'm just glad my best friend finally came." Showing off one of the many trademark smiles that can literately light up a room especially with all the teeth whitening strips he wears on a daily basis.

"Whenever you're not busy come find me we need to talk about the next game coming." Being formal team captain, Thor likes to give Steven advice whenever there was an important match against a strong team.

"Oh crap I almost forgot about them, well let me walk Loki back and I'll be right back."

"That sounds like a plan Captain. Oh and Loki mother wants you to call her for some reason I don't know." He puts his hands up in defense.

"What! I'm not calling, you tell her whatever she wants she can get it from you." Pushing Steven back into the direction they were going before Thor had a chance to speak again. "The nerve of that woman. She just wants to yell at someone for the house being turned upside down when it's not even my damn party." He could've let it get on his nerves but since he was so close to graduating it was only a matter time until he will be out the house and on his way to college.

"Maybe you should call to see if she's fine."

"Trust me Steven all she wants to do is complain and hear herself talk nothing more."

With awkward silence between them, they continue to make their way through the crowd back to their friends. For the most part nothing change but a certain someone with his head down on the table.

"Ugh, what happened to him?" Walking around the table to haul Tony upright.

With regret in Peggy's voice, "he told us he was going to look for you, but came back with more shots."

That only made Loki feel worst about the situation. He was one that knew the real reason for Tony's excessive drinking today, but he promised to not say anything about the incident. Being the friend he was asked to be, he let out a sigh and gathered up his belligerent classmate placing his arm around his waist.

"I think we'll call it a night, see you guys at school."

"Be careful Loke," Jane replied.

"Yeah sorry for not keeping an eye on him."

"It's fine I just need to get him out of here." It was getting harder to move a limp body around a table until the captain came in to save the day.

"Here let me help you." Steve quickly moved so he could support the other side of Tony's weight.

Halfway to Loki's bedroom on the second floor, where the music became less unbearable and the crowd subside with just a few people chatting privately from the rest.

The entire day played out in both of the teens' minds, but their issues could not be more opposite from the other and yet similar at the same time. On one side Steven stressed over a single family member, where Loki's family members stressed him out.

This party would've been the perfect excuse to go all out and forget everything, if not just for a moment like everyone else here now. But neither weren't like the others who could throw everything away for one blissful blackout night drinking away their problems at some random party. They felt more obligated to maintain their responsibilities to family, their friends, and self. No matter how much temptations comes by, being forced to grow up fast will do that to a person.

"Whoo finally, that was almost as bad as conditioning training after school." Huffing his last word while carrying Tony's body in Loki's room and dropping the passed out boy on the bed. "Yeah, thank you captain, you really didn't have to help."

"Oh it's fine." Pushing Tony towards the center of the bed. "To be honest I needed a break from all that craziness down stairs anyway."

"A jock not wanting to participate in peer pressure parties, that's a first. Are you sure you're not breaking some kind of stereotypical rules or something?" Loki sarcastically put out while he plops down lazily on his office chair.

"I keep forgetting how funny you are."

The response caught Loki off guard, he just couldn't see Steven not being the uptight bashful or goody two shoes personality he always gives off.

"I think my attitude is contagious, its rubbing off on you as we speak." An manipulative smile slowly grew on Loki's face. "We definitely need to hangout more"

"I guess we should." Steven softly chuckled as he sat down at the end of the bed and observed the studio apartment size room. It was his first time in this room in years.

Sports always kept him busy, but when he met Thor and became co-captain to their team The Avengers in 10th grade they were friends instantly. Every time he came over Thor would grab his attention first since they had more in common. But now with Thor being a super senior and only came to school part -time, he had more time to get to know the new Loki. And by the looks of his room, he changed a lot. Guilt is the only emotion Steven could describe how he felt about the friendship that grew apart over the past three years. He could've communicate more often when he came over, but it just seemed like Loki was giving him the cold shoulder. Back then confrontation wasn't Steven's strong suit, so he always avoided the issue up until now.

"Do you want to do something Sunday after your shift?" He looked over to see Loki halfway drifting off with his hair covering his face.

"Hey." Getting up from his spot to gently shake Loki's arm.

"...mhmm?"

"Hey excuse me, Mr. Grudge?"

The insult snaps him awake immediately. "What did you call me?" Voice laced with irritation and sleepiness.

"Nothing just asking are you available Sunday afternoon?" An innocent smile played well with his question, making Loki second guess what he just heard.

"Um, I'll see if I have time."

The hesitation in his voice made Steven feel even more guilty then he did before.

"Oh okay, I guess I'll see you around maybe," he stated, making his way to the exit.

"It's way past my bedtime too," Loki gets up to stretch his entire body.

Before leaving Steven stops at the door to look back. "I'm sorry for not being a better friend to you over the years. Maybe we can fix it before going to college."

Loki didn't know what to say. There were too many thoughts running in his head and being exhausted didn't help the situation any better. "I'll call you Sunday morning captain," was all he could muster up.

Knowing that was the best answer he would get, Steven left without another word.

"You didn't have to be a big meany pants to him Lokes." Tony whispered in a baby voice.

"How long have you been up, and don't tell me you were awake when we carried your drunk ass up three flights of stairs!" Loki yelled loud enough to make Tony's head spin all over again.

"No," he said with nervousness in his tone.

The only thing Tony could see in Loki's eyes was pure hatred from the darkest depths of the underworld. He quickly jumped under the cover thinking it created some type of imaginary barrier that would protect him from Loki's retaliation, but nothing came. He peaked over to see him still standing with hands rubbing his forehead.

"Fuck it I'm tired, I'll kill you tomorrow."

"It's almost tomorrow," Tony stated but quickly regretted his answer as he was sent a green murderous glare. He pops his head back under.

"Whatever I'm going to bed." Long legs slowly walked to their destination and falls completely onto his bed.

Minutes went by before Tony sits up to see the digital clock just turning exactly midnight.

"Happy birthday Lokes."

"Thanks."


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to take a timeout to thank everyone who gave my story the time of day to read.

Thank you to the people of Canada, France, China, Australia, Colombia, Russia, United Kingdom, Germany, New Zealand and last but not least 'Merica! XD (you know what I mean)

Oh and shouts out to my first follower elvalove.

First to favorite me Ladyloki83. First to review me fanfiction lover 228.

If you are a anonymous viewers you can review NOW sorry about that.

•Disclaimer•

I don't own any characters just the plot.

\m/

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Ugh. Turn it off. My brain feels like it wants to crawl out my head!" Scrambling under the sheets Tony reached out for a stray pillow in order to block out sound of the alarm.

"You know the clock is on your side right?" Loki's sleep deprived voice was only a pitch above a whisper when a loud thud reached his ear. Quickly, he turns his head where the hungover teen's body used to be only to find ruffled sheets hanging off the side and a missing Tony.

A exhausted sigh escape his mouth along with a matching smile. "Don't you think it's a little too early for falling out the bed again?" Loki question while he made his way over the king size bed, which felt like crossing a football field on your hands and knees at his stage of drowsiness. Only to find his companion trapped in an awkward position face down with one leg still hanging off the side of the mattress.

"It's too early for anything at this ungodly hour." The way his face was covered by scatter blankets, he could only partially hear some of Tony's words, like early and ungodly. But he was right, it is early, 6:30am to be exact. His shift didn't start until 9:00am, and thanks to a certain someone's party last night, he only received a few hours of rest. For that, he didn't have the patience to deal with his family's drama today. Leaving around this time was the first step to avoid a face to face conflict. The second step were to dodge their calls or text messages, knowing enough that they wouldn't attempt to come directly to his job and make a scene. Thankfully Loki doubted they even knew where he worked for the past 2 years. Next step he planned on working a double shift, hopefully everyone would be in bed by the time his shift was finish. Hell, if he could, he'd try to stay over a friend's house for the whole weekend, but that was a sure way to stir the pot and make a recipe build for destruction, ready to blow up in his face.

The sound of a muffled noise brought Loki back down to the now. "Hey are you gonna help me out or make me suffer more here?" Tony still laid on the floor tangle in a mess of fabric. His shirt was wrinkly, pants hung low off his waist, but somehow kept the same short messy hairstyle from last night. That mystery was to be solved another time. Right now Loki slowly slipped over the edge of the bed and place both feet on each side of the lower half of Anthony's body.

Bending down to wrap his arm around his friend's torso. It only took a split second for Loki to have him upright on his feet. The sudden change in position made the disoriented boy feel like his stomach went right to his head and vice versa.

Tony yelps before he could protest against the quick motion.

"Shit Lokes not so fast man," he stated while grasping Loki's arms to steady himself.

"Serves you right for tricking us into carrying your lazy ass up three flights of stairs." Irritation still linger in Loki's tone.

"Oh come on that was weeks ago and besides," he gives Loki a once-over, " if I'd known it lead me into being man handled like this I would pass out more often." There was no way Tony could stop himself from laughing at Loki's reaction including his own flirt attempt.

For the past couple of months, Loki notice the way his classmate push the boundaries of their friendship when they were secluded. Each flirtatious comment made him more confuse than shocked, and not knowing how to respond seems to encourage Tony's actions more. The question of his sexuality always been up for debate by many including himself, but because of circumstances surrounding Loki's dysfunctional family and a hectic schedule placed to avoid setbacks for college. Plus work. There was never enough time to hangout, make new friends, or go on dates with potential interests. You would think high school is a place where youths seek to discover oneself, that isn't the case with him.

"You're not listening are you?"

"What?" Blinks out of thought.

Sarcasm ruled over Tony's next statement. "I said you can let go, I think I can manage to walk a straight line now officer." The look on his 6'2 (187.96 cm) friend's dark green eyes expressed multiple feelings he try to pin point but couldn't. That's what he liked about Loki. There was always something new he could try to decipher. Taking things apart and figuring out how it works has been his passion ever since he was little. Flirting proceed to be the main solution that opens up a side of Loki he'd never witness before.

"I'd like to see you try after the amount you had last night," finally releasing him.

"Please, I can take way mor...uh oh" Tony's face suddenly turns pale.

"What's wrong? Anthony?" Before he could get a word out of him Tony pushes him out the way and on the bed and dashes to the bathroom covering his mouth.

All Loki could lay there with concern circling his mind at Tony's expense. 'If he just slow down with the drinks this week he'd deal with the lost a healthier way.'

"Are you alright in there?" He yell toward the bathroom. The only reply Loki got was a soft moan.

 _•15 minutes later•_

Loki had accidentally fallen back to sleep before awakening from the bed shaking on impact.

"I think I'm done with alcohol," Tony pauses to think about what he just said. "For today," he proclaim without missing a beat.

"You need to stop altogether or else you'll end up needing a new liver before you're 35," moving off the side of the bed.

Another one of Loki's lecture only made his face scrunched up with annoyance and want nothing more than to change the subject. "Must really sucks working on your B-day, can't you just call out sick or something, I'm sure Mr. Whatshisname will understand.

"His name is Mr. Heimdall and no I can't just call-out sick without a doctor's note, weekends are always busy he's gonna need his one employee."

Loki walk to his dresser to find his store's uniform and started undressing in from of a curious Tony.

The first year they met Tony thought he was just an average skinny smart emo kid that kept to himself. Just like him, minus being average, emo, and he definitely wasn't quiet. The one thing they have in common is their wits. They were the most intelligent kids in school, with Tony being the smartest out of the two, there was a connection on day one. Right now, Tony eyes traveled down Loki's body.

Yes, they were JUST FRIENDS, but Tony couldn't help watching his back flex while he pulled his dark shirt off, or how Loki's leg muscle tighten up when he removes his black jeans. The young man was the perfect showcase of maturity. Joining the school's track team only enhanced his looks tenfold with every muscle define by hard work and training, it's a wonder how no one has tried to go out with him. Especially seeing him for the first time in tight grey briefs.

"Thank you track team," Tony mumble to himself.

"Did you say something?"

"I said when's your next track game?"

"Well conditioning won't start until next semester. I think I might try out cross country, but..." Tony blanked out halfway, focusing on the way his friend's shirt outlined a lean chest and mile long legs fitting perfectly in black work pants.

Tony's distraction was interrupted by a feminine yell dramatically surrounding the entire house.

"Loki! Thor. GET DOWN HERE NOW!

"Shit they're home early."

* * *

Sorry if it's too short I really just wanted to have this part out, but the other half is almost done with more back story.

And for those who tried to review but don't have an account. You can review now, I didn't know I have the anonymous review off.

SORRY SORRY SORRY!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

\m/


	3. Chapter 3

Once again I would like to thank everybody for stopping by to read my fiction.

Another special thanks to my new followers:

 **MightyMiaMouse**

I see that you're new here and I'm glad you picked my story.

 **Blood Princess Red**

Your message really helped me push this out faster.

(Disclaimer)

I don't own the characters just the plot.

 _ **Before the party**_

 _ **"Alright you two, I don't want anything broken or missing this year so try to keep the crowd at a minimum." Frigga Asgard stated while she stood in the middle of their living room joined by her husband Odin.**_

 _ **"Do I make myself clear?" She points at Thor first.**_

 _ **"Yes mother," showing off his signature smile.**_

 _ **She gives him a simple head nod and smile then points towards her younger son. "Loki?"**_

 _ **"..." He continues to stare at the floor with his arms crossed.**_

 _ **"Answer your mother when she speaks to you boy." Odin steps forward with dominance**_

 _ **His answer was just a pitch above a whisper, but irritation is very audible. "It's not even my birthday or my party."**_

 _ **"Nonsense, you two always have a jointed celebration each year. Just because Thor was born a year before, you're birthday is only a day after." Frigga explained like he hadn't already known, which made him even more irritated.**_

 _ **"We stop doing that when I was 12 years old mother." His scowl face could burn a hole in the wall with one look.**_

 _ **Not pleased with the teen's demeanor Odin stepped forward again. "I suggest you show some respect, fix that tone of yours and your face. I know for a fact you attended last year, so this is your gathering as well."**_

 _ **When Odin speaks his word is final. So Loki kept quiet, not wanting his parents to know the true reason why he attended last time. There's no need to cause more allegations on his personal life or his relationship with his friend. He's positive the conversation would not end with a loving understanding moment like you would see on television.**_

 _ **"It's settled then, we'll be back tomorrow morning." Frigga made her way out the front door follow by Odin. "Be good boys now," she said before closing the door off to who knows where, as if he actually cared.**_

 _ **With them gone Loki was the first to get up from his seat and stormed up to his room. "I can't believe they ganged up on me again. I didn't even do anything!"**_

 _ **Thor calmly followed him a few steps behind. "You know father is easily agitated, why didn't you just say yes and just move on."**_

 _ **"Because, I refuse to be blamed for whatever happens tonight. If they don't want anything broken why have it at your house in the first place." His voice echoes around the house as he stomps upstairs.**_

 _ **"I haven't had a single party in years, but the one time I show up just so I can make sure Tony is fine," he stops to release a tired sigh and massages his forehead.**_

 _ **The memory of that day suddenly played back in his mind. It was the first time he'd witness how bad Tony could get at last year party. After everything was over, in his drunken state close to blacking out, Tony finally confessed his tragic background and why around that time of the year he hides the depression in endless bottles and other substitutes. Ever since then, Tony refused to talk about what happen that night. Arguments over the subject became a daily routine, ending off with Tony going out of his way to avoid him by skipping classes or flat out ditching school altogether. The whole ordeal only caused them distress and anxiety to their already difficult life. For Loki it was the first time he experienced the feeling of losing someone you let in as close as he did Anthony. Around that moment, good friends let alone good people were always hard to come by. So letting it go and waiting for Tony to come back around on his own terms was the best option. All he could do is hope his best friend will trust him enough to open up without the help of being under the influence.**_

 _ **Loki makes his way in his dark green painted room and walks to the work desk to sit in a black office chair and turns on the computer. Thor stops at the entrance to lean on the door frame. "If it'll cost you that much trouble I can try to cancel the party for you." Loki looks up from a computer screen into his older brother sincere blue eyes. It surprised him that Thor would go out of his way for him, but at the same time it didn't. Thor is the kind of man that would do anything and everything in his power to make the situation less stressful.**_

 _ **"No it's fine; I don't want anyone trying to blame me for canceling one of the biggest party of the year." He goes back to checking his email when he felt a presence from behind.**_

 _ **"What makes you think they'll blame you?" Thor questioned while he looked over Loki's shoulder reading his messages.**_

 _ **"Stop sticking your nose in places it doesn't belong." He turns in his chair and shoves at Thor's chest, but he doesn't budge. It's like trying to push through a wall. He stays stationary until nothing of interest catches his eye.**_

 _ **"Just making sure no perverts is harassing my little brother." He steps back to tussle Loki's hair resulting in a good hand swat. "Oh please, nobody emails anymore, they DM you through social media." Pulling back lose strands of hair out his face.**_

 _ **"What's the difference?"**_

 _ **The question stops Loki in mid motion. "I...don't...know."**_

 _ **"I still don't understand why people will blame you for the party being dropped, it's my decision." He crosses arms not happy with the way students treated his brother ever since he left school (well part-time).**_

 _ **"I don't have the slightest clue have how they caught wind of my problems with our parents, but it doesn't matter now. Go have your party; hopefully it'll be the last one with this school right Thor?" He teased knowing how the issue of him flunking senior year is still sensitive topic.**_

 _ **Thor's annoyed smile was enough evidence that his point had gonna across. "I guess that's my sign to leave you alone right?" He moved to the door but stop to look back. His expression changed back to sincerity.**_ _**"Are you sure you don't want me to cancel?"**_

 _ **Loki took some time to think about his answer. "Thor to be honest I really don't know, but I don't want you to stop your life for me."**_

 _ **He sighs, "alright then have it your way." He retreats down to his room on the second floor.**_

 _ **Loki watched for a moment deep in thought. 'I seriously hope I don't regret this.'**_

"Shit, I knew I would regret this!" Loki's outburst startled Tony out of the bed.

"Regret what? What happened? Should I jump out the window?" He frantically walks up to the older teen.

"No you're fine just meet me outside by my car okay?" He states as he walks out the room.

They make it to the last floor seeing both parents standing in the dining area with Thor sitting at the table patiently waiting his arrival.

Frigga was the first to notice their entrance. Her face lights up with false politeness, "oh Mr. Spark such a pleasure to see you again." Her overly dramatic smile only made Loki's stomach wanting nothing more than to flip out his mouth. He knew her true feelings towards him.

The loud greeting and bright lights cause Tony's head to slowly progress from a normal hang over to painful migraine. "I'm fine," he struggles to keep a straight face.

"How is your father?" Odin's question seems to push his migraine even further. "Busy as usual." Short answers are the most they were going to get out of him, especially if it's about that man. "Well whenever you have the chance tell him contact my office."

That's it, Tony had reached his limit on this discussion. "I'm sorry.

I need to step outside from some fresh air, Loki I'll be waiting by the car." He left before his friend had a chance to question his behavior.

Everyone else just stared with suspicion written all over their faces.

No surprise his mother is the first to speak. "Why do you have that boy spending the night in my house? And I thought I made it clear there will be no alcohol served under this roof." Before Loki had a chance to speak Odin intervenes. "Do not try to deny the truth; we could smell it off your friend's shirt!" He voice gets louder by the second.

Finally Loki has an opportunity to speak. "I don't know who brought," he's cut off by Odin again. "Most of the people attended were in your grade; Thor's old classmates are attending college right now, so you know more people than he does!"

Loki felt like he wanted to pull out all of his hair. "He was captain of the football team for two years and still attends high school, EVERYONE KNOWS HIM," throws his hands up in frustration.

Odin's good one eye (there is eye patch on his right eye) widened with stock and his face transforms into a red rage. "HOW DARE YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME!" He yells while the steps closer to Loki's face.

"Father please, neither Loki or myself knows who brought beer to the party and yes, we should've been more observant to our surroundings." Everyone went silent, lo and behold Frigga to end that. "Thank you Thor for your honesty, but that doesn't make your punishment any lighter." She looks over where Odin and Loki were still staring at each other challengingly forgetting the others in the room. "Odin, please tell them what they'll be doing for their punishment." She taps his shoulder making him the first to break their intense staring competition. "Yes I almost forgot," he clears his throat, "the paint on the living room walls are scuffed all around, so you and Thor will be repainting the entire room tomorrow after your shift is over." On his last word, he looks right back at Loki.

"Does that sound fair to you Thor?" Frigga asked in a softer tone.

"Yes ma'am."

"Loki?"

"No, it's still wasn't my party. Nobody knew what day my birthday is even on." His voice strained by the lack of sleep.

The old fool did exactly what he expected; shut him down no matter how much in the right Loki was in, Odin would never admit his mistakes. "Since you think it's unfair you will be paying for the brushes, paint, and plastic sheet to cover the floor."

"Wait. What?" Loki couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Odin points his finger at him. "That's enough out of you. You will do as I say and that's final!"

Loki looks to his brother and mother, seeing as no one is willing to defend him, the only choice he had was to leave.

"Fine, I'll be at work." Speed walking to the front door, he could hear Thor calling out to him, but it was too late. Loki is above and beyond pissed off, maybe later they'll talk but now he didn't feel the need to associate himself with his family for a while.

The whole ordeal had Loki so inattentive he opens the car door, gets in, starts the engine, looks up to see Tony sitting with his legs drawn up to his chest on the hood of his black 2000 Nissan Maxima and doesn't move an inch. "Shit," is all he can say to himself.

He gets out, "Tony?"

"..."

He walks around to the front of the car, and leans over to attempt to see his friend's face. "Anthony what's wrong?"

"Head, eyes, stomach, body, you know what everything feels like hell." Loki almost missed the soft muffled words.

"I'll try to get you home as fast as I can."

One hazel brown eye peaked over his arms. "Can you do me a favor Lokes? Could you turn down the sun a little bit?"

The request was exactly what he needed to hear. It never ceases to amaze him how Tony could turn a bad day around with just a few words. "If I were some type of God with endless power I would do it just for you but for now," he pulls out a pair of sunglasses, "this will have to do."

"You're a life saver."

It's been awhile I know, but I just started a new job. I haven't worked in a long time so my body needs to get used to not being lazy.

Seriously I appreciate the views. I don't get a lot of reviews but having people actually reading is enough for me to continue.

\m/


End file.
